Begin Again
by Annabella Black-Snape
Summary: What if Harry went back in time, with all his memory's was transferred into his baby self, and revealed who the mole was? What if he saved his parents, Sirius, Remus and all the people who died, closet to Harry, over the years?
1. Chapter 1 - The Platform

**What if Harry went back in time, with all his memory's was transferred into his baby self, and revealed who the mole was? What if he saved his parents, Sirius, Remus and all the people who died, closet to Harry, over the years?**

**Harry Potter was written by the amazing J.K Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The platform<p>

'Harry, I'm here to give you a choice, carry on join your parents in the afterlife, go back and finish the job you were destined to do, or travel to 1981 as a baby, reveal who Peter Pettigrew is work for and grow up with your parents there and have the childhood you deprived of.'

Harry was standing before a dead Professor Albus Dumbledore, on what looked to be Kingscross Station, after sacrificing himself for his friends by being hit by Voldemort with the Killing Curse. Harry was incredibly confused as of what the Professor was saying. Two of the choices the Professor was giving him were understandable but the third; go back, be with his parents, have a normal life. Was that at all possible, he had traveled through time in his 3rd year, so there was no denying that time travel was real, but that far and as a baby, that was just preposterous. He just couldn't think of it, not that he didn't want to, or that he didn't believe the Professor, he just couldn't understand why now, after all he had done, he was being given this choice. Harry thought about it clearly, could he do this, could he go back, protect his parents and grow up with Sirius and Remus, and have a normal life, with no Dursleys.

It wasn't a very hard choice.

'Professor, I want to go back to 1981'. Harry practically cried out as the Professor turned around and started to walk away.

'I thought you might', Dumbledore said as he looked over his shoulder at Harry. 'Just remember, it's the choices we make that show who we really are, not our abilities. And good luck.' With that he was gone. Harry looked around and saw that the room was getting darker, until there was no light, so thinking something might happen, he closed his eyes and waited but a voice started calling out to him, a soft voice, a woman.

'Harry. Open your eyes, Harry'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Any comments are welcome. Thank You !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking up and Happy birthday

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long. Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Please leave reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Waking up + Happy Birthday<p>

Harry opened his eyes. At first everything was blurred, but after blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He realised he was in a crib.

He was shocked. There was a women standing over him, his mother. The last time he saw her, she, along with James, Sirius and Remus, were getting ready to walk Harry to Voldemort, to be sacrificed. Seeing her here, in the flesh, looking at him with love and admiration, was the most amazing thing, next to magic, he had ever seen.

After the initial shock wore off, Harry smiled up at mother and reached his little arms up to her. Lily bent over the side of the crib, lifted Harry up out of it and cuddled him to her, to which Harry wrapped his arms around his mothers neck as far as they could go and held on tight with as much strength that his little arms could muster.

'Happy Birthday, Harry.' She whispered softly with a conscious smile in her voice. Harrys heart swelled. His entire life all he wanted was to hear his mother say that, with that amount of love. 'Are you ready for today?'

Harry thought on how he had seen babies act, thinking back on times he had observed them in the pack or out shopping with their parents. He grinned as he looked at his mother, to which Lily kissed Harrys nose.

He loved watching his mother, holding him, a dream come true. To make this experience even more unreal, James walked into the room and saw Lily holding Harry.

'There's my two favourite people.' James said, chuckling. James walked over to the two, kissed Lily on the cheek and kissed Harrys head, then ruffled his hair. 'Happy Birthday, son, I hope you have fun!'

'Don't say that,' Lily scolded. 'Of course he will, and nothing will go wrong. I have set up enough protection charms, that if anyone with ill intentions of hurting Harry, they will be blasted into the air, spiralling as the go.'

James had to laugh at Lily, of course she would come up with something like that, but he did feel slightly sorry for those who got an the wrong side of his wife, having been number 1 on that particular hit list.

Lily walked over to the changing table, lay Harry down and started to change him.

'Plus, this maybe his first birthday and he may not remember it, but I will, and I want it to be perfect.' Lily continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry it took so long to post. It's a slightly boring chapter, I kinda rushed it.<strong>

**Please leave a review. I would love to here your thought.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Breakfast

**Hey guys, so sorry this is taking forever, I've been extremely busy but I promise to update every 2-3 days if possible. If any of you have questions or just want to comment, please don't be shy, any feedback is welcome. **

**The absolutely amazing J.K Rowling created Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Breakfast<p>

Lily had dressed Harry in a simple dark blue and green long sleeved top and light blue three quarter dungarees. Lily herself was dressed in a light green summer dress that stopped at the knees with her hair in a messy bun, whereas James was dressed in a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of basic jeans, both wearing their slippers. The hallway was full of pictures; Wizarding and Muggle. Harry looked at all of them, seeing his parents at their wedding, Sirius and James when they were teenagers, the marauders trying to study in the Gryffindor common room and so many more that Harry just couldn't believe it. Harry was being carried down the corridor and down stairs, into the living room.

The living room contained a matching love seat and queen sleeper sofa with solid lodge pole wood frames, a chenille throw and coordinated pillows. The pine coffee table has a surface that can be raised for dining or work. Matching lamps, on either side of the sofa, have wrought iron bases and gold shades with moose and bear silhouettes visible only when lit. The back wall contained a bookcase with paperback books. There was also a large fireplace. The kitchen was a beautiful, traditional style kitchen with a modern flare. This kitchen features a dark island which contrasts against the white prominence. In the middle of the kitchen was a family sized table, that could probably fit 4, but by the looks of it you could open it up to fit more. On the table was a full English consisting of porridge, melon, yogurt, boiled eggs, bacon, sausage, fried mushrooms and tomatoes with toast and to mugs of coffee.

Lily put Harry into the high chair next to the table and sat down in the chair next to him. James went to the chair opposite and just as he was about to sit down their owl, Kroc, swooped in and landed on the table with the Daily Prophet attached to his foot, with a letter adjoined to it. Kroc extended his foot to James in order for him to take them. James took the paper and the letter, set aside the paper and opened the letter.

'It's from Sirius, he says still no sign of Bellatrix, but she should show up at some point seeing how Narcissa has not long had a son. Sounds interesting.' James said as he read form the letter, leaving out the fact that Sirius still hadn't heard from Remus or the fact he still had no lead to who the mole was. 'He also says, Snivillus has become a member of staff at Hogwarts, teaching Potions apparently.'

'Oh, well at least he's doing something productive.' Lily replied. 'And please James, don't call him that, Snape is fine but Snivillus is so demeaning.'

'Lily, have you forgot what he called you?'

'No, I haven't but that doesn't give you the right to still act like a child, on a petty matter, that happened years ago. I've let it go, you should too.'

'Fine' James said sharply feeling defeated, knowing there was no arguing with his wife, opened the Prophet, putting all his attention on the paper.

Harry, having just witnessed, to him, his parents first argument, thought this might be a good time to ask about Padfoot and Moony, he looked at his mother, tried calling her, but all that came out was 'Ma' in a whisper so he tried again. Lily, after hearing her son calls she, looked at him and smiled.

'What's the matter Harry, did Daddy upset you? Is he being mean?' Lily looked up at James and saw that he wasn't even paying attention, so she picked up a sausage off her plate and threw it at him. Harry startled to actually see his mother throwing food, burst out laughing. James looked up at hearing Harry laugh and raised an eyebrow, looked at Lily, pointed at Harry using his thumb, and Lily acting like nothing happened, shrugged her shoulders.

Harry continued to laugh at James, then realised what he was going to say to Lily.

'Mama, where Pa-foo, and moo-ey?' Lily looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, then frowned and looked at James.

'How many times do I have to tell you to use their given names around Harry, he's going to grow up thinking that their nicknames are their real names.' She scolded James. 'I think they're at work, darling. Do you miss them?'

Harry nodded, with a smile on his face. Older Harry hadn't seen Sirius since he fell through the veil, in the Department of Mysteries, at the end of Harrys fifth year, and the last time he saw Remus was in the Great Hall when he confronted Professor Snape.

'What about Peter, Harry, don't you miss him?' James asked confused why Harry missed just Remus and Sirius.

Harry shook his head. From now until the moment before became Secret Keeper, Harry was going to make sure that James and Lily knew he didn't like Peter, or trusted him for that matter.

James shrugged and turned back to his paper and breakfast. Lily poured some porridge into a bowl and gave the bowl to Harry, prepared her breakfast remembering to thank Timmy, the House elf, and with that the small family ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for taking so long. Please review.<strong>


	4. AN

**Hey guys, I'm kinda loosing interest in this story, does anyone have any ideas or do you want to take over. Please message me.. Sorry and thank you.**


End file.
